


Knight Guard: Checkered Skies

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667), Weatherman667



Series: Grey Skies [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Checkmate in Love, Converted Lesbians, F/F, F/M, Harems, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/Weatherman667
Summary: Jaune is worried about his relationship with Checkmate, but they assure him their relationship is true.Knight Guard (knightshade, white knight, checkmate)Pre-Fall
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee
Series: Grey Skies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667851
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Weiss and Blake: *walked into the coffee shop*

Jaune (with a bright smile): *waves*

Weiss: *happily waves*

Weiss and Blake: *walks over and sit down with him*

Weiss: We would like to thank you for inviting us out today.

Jaune: Oh, it's my pleasure.

Weiss: Ours as well.

Blake: I don't think I've seen her smile this much before.

Weiss: Coming from the dour bibliophile?..

Blake: *blushes*

Weiss: Of course, our gentleman here is smiling more than we've ever seen him.

Jaune: You girls are just that wonderful.

* * *

The waitress walked by with the bill. Jaune reached for it, only to have Weiss deftly grab it in front of him.

Weiss: If you will allow me this indulgence?

Jaune: *shrugs his shoulders*

Weiss: Thank you.

* * *

The three approached a cinema. Jaune went to step up to the boxoffice, only to have Weiss gently tug on his arm. He stopped and she walked up to it.

* * *

Jaune: *sat in the theatre*

Weiss: *sits down beside him*

Blake: *sits on the other side of him*

Jaune: *looks between them questioningly*

Blake: We spend every day with each other.

Weiss: While this is our first day together.

Blake: *holds out her hand*

Jaune: *takes it*

Weiss: *holds out her hand*

Jaune: *takes it*

* * *

Jaune: *opens the door, squinting into the sunlight*

Weiss and Blake: *hiding behind him*

Jaune: *steps out into the sunlight*

Weiss and Blake: *try to hide in his shadow as they step out*

Jaune: *eyes focus and he sees an ice cream stand*

Jaune: You girls want ice cream?

Weiss: *pushes passed him*

Weiss: That sounds lovely.

Jaune: *grabs her wrist, stopping her in her tracks*

Weiss: Jaune-dear?

Jaune: Why do you feel the need to do that?

Weiss: What ever do you mean?

Blake: Did you think he wouldn't notice?

Jaune: *glares at Weiss*

Weiss: We are having a lovely day. Why would you want to?..

Jaune: *glares at her*

Blake: He deserves honesty.

Weiss: *breathes deep and looks up into his eyes*

Weiss: He does. Jaune-dear, you came here on your own, didn't you?

Jaune: *nods without breaking his hard gaze*

Weiss: You see, I am an heiress.

Jaune: *glares*

Weiss: My allowance is... far... higher... than yours...

Jaune: Is that what this is about?

Weiss: I was only thinking about your welfare, dear.

Blake: If you keep buying for all three of us, how long will your savings last?

Jaune: *nervous laughter*

Jaune: A... couple weeks?.. Maybe?..

Weiss: *closes her eyes and breathes deep*

Weiss: One of the privileges of dating me is that you will not have to worry about such things.

Jaune: *sighs*

Weiss: Dear?..

Jaune: I'm not going out with you for privileges... I'm going out with you... both of you... because you are both wonderful women.

Weiss: *dumbstruck, simply stares at him*

Jaune: It's a privilege just being around you.

Blake: It's our privilege as well.

Jaune: Really?

Blake: Did you think a pair of lesbian would agree to be your girlfriends without caring about you?

Jaune: *looks at her*

Blake: What?

Jaune: Try repeating that sentence to yourself, and see if it makes any sense.

Blake: *repeats the sentence in her head*

Blake: Okay, I see the confusion... but...

Blake: *steps towards him until she was inches away, looking up at him*

Blake: You meal the world to us.

Weiss: *wraps her arm around Blake's waist*

Blake: I guess... I might be... a bit... hungry...

Weiss: If you are hungry, Jaune has to be starving.

Jaune: *awkward smile as he grabs his stomach*

Weiss: Jaune-dear, will you let me take care of you?

Jaune: When you put it that way?..

Blake: Finally. We can finally just have fun together.

Weiss: Implying you are not having the time of your life.

Blake: *weak smile that grows stronger*

Weiss: *kisses Blake on the lips*

Jaune: *looks over expectantly*

Weiss: How could I have been so rude?

Weiss: *kisses Jaune on the lips*

* * *

The three sat in a restaurant, Weiss and Blake beside each other with Jaune across from them.

Jaune: I don't know if it's appropriate... but... I... love... you... girls...

Weiss: Why would that be inappropriate?

Blake: You can't be serious?

Weiss: Oh, that pesky thing about us already being a couple? Perish the thought. Perish the thought that we might be departed.

Blake: We... love you... too...

* * *

Jaune: *walks Weiss and Blake up to RWBY's room*

Jaune: *pulls Weiss in for a passionate kiss*

Jaune: I meant what I said.

Weiss: And so did I.

Jaune: *pulls Blake in for a passionate kiss*

Jaune: *kisses Blake on the forehead and pets her head a couple times*

Blake: *blushes and nervously looks about*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/612929083004878848/knight-guard-checkered-skies-part-iii) tumblog.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune: *sneaks up on Weiss in the dorm kitchen*

Weiss: *jumps as Jaune hugs her from behind*

Weiss: *reaches back to swat him with a potholder*

Jaune: So, what are you up to?

Weiss: *looks about nervously*

Jaune: Okay, now I'm worried.

Weiss: It was supposed to be a secret.

Jaune: From me?

Weiss: Well, yes.

Jaune: Do you... know... why I'm here?

Weiss: *turns around and squints at him*

Jaune: I was going to get coffee ready for us.

Weiss: *covers her gaping mouth*

Weiss: It seems my plans were not especially well thought out.

Weiss: *swats Jaune with the potholder*

Jaune: *steps back*

Weiss: You go and relax. I will handle it all for today.

Jaune: Ah... cool...

Weiss: One thing you will have to understand is I take care of those I am... to..

Weiss: *turns back to the oven*

Jaune: *sits on the couch and fidgets*

Blake: *walks in and sits down next to Jaune*

Jaune: *fidgets less nervously, but more excitedly*

Blake: *contentedly snuggles up beside Jaune*

Weiss: *brings over a tray with coffee and... some kind of upper class confection.

Jaune: What is it?

Weiss: Likely the most delicate pastry you've ever had. If I do say so myself. Which I do.

Jaune: I have not seen you boast that much since the first day at Beacon.

Blake: *cuts off a piece with her fork and feeds it to Jaune*

Jaune: *bites into it*

Jaune: *look of untold joy and transcending his place in the universe*

Weiss and Blake: *simply watching him a moment*

Blake: *gently nudges him with her shoulder*

Jaune: Hm?

Blake: You haven't tried her coffee yet.

Jaune: *raises his eyebrows*

Jaune: *picks up the coffee cup and drinks it*

Jaune: *once again stares into space with a look of transcendant joy*

Jaune: Where have you been all of my life?

Weiss: Learning the skills I'll need to take care of you. Much to Father's dismay.

Jaune: He didn't want you to learn to... bake?

Weiss: It was apparently unbecoming for a Schnee to learn how to take care of herself.

Jaune: *shakes his head*

Jaune: Certainly not the way it was in my family. We all had to learn to take care of each other.

Jaune: *nudges Blake*

Blake: Hm? We were poor, but so was everyone. We didn't have the Millennium-old Kingdoms to rely on.

Jaune: Why... are you there?

Blake: Because we had to be?!

Jaune: But... they won the war. Wasn't that the point of the war?

Blake: *scowls at him*

Weiss: He does make a valid point.

Blake: I honestly never thought about that... I guess it was home... and even if we were allowed in the kingdoms, that doesn't mean they weren't racist against us...

Jaune: *reaches his arm over Blake's shoulder and kisses her on the head*

Jaune: There's no way they should be treated like that.

Blake: But... fighting... didn't change anything... it just made the Faunus even more hated!

Jaune: *squeezes Blake*

Blake: *snuggles up to Jaune once again*

Jaune: You can ask for our help this time.

Blake: This time?

Jaune: Next time RWBY finds a train or army of Grimm or whatever it turns into next time.

Weiss: A perfectly reasonable request.

Jaune: And your coffee and... whatever it is...

Weiss: Mille-feuille.

Jaune: Is so good it could only have been created by an angel.

Weiss: Why, thank you, dear.

Blake: So, what, I'm a demon?

Jaune (whispering into her ear): You are naughty.

Blake: *blushes*

* * *

Jaune: So, the jig is up.

Ren: The... jig?..

Jaune: *lays down face first on his bed*

Jaune: They... figured out I'm too poor to support them.

Ren: We did establish that your savings would hardly last a fortnight.

Jaune: Okay, yeah... and I've come to accept that I'm not going to be the one paying... but I still want to get something for them...

Ren: Something that would have a zero or near-zero cost.

Nora (salaciously): I know what you can give them.

Jaune: *points at Nora*

Jaune: Yes, but no.

Ren: Perhaps your own art.

Jaune: *rolls onto his back*

Jaune: I can kinda play the guitar. Weiss didn't exactly like the last time I tried...

Ren: We are stuck between the man who has nothing and the woman who has everything.

Nora: Cat collar.

Nora: *snickers*

Jaune: I... have... no words...

Ren: A middle ground would be a choker, which can be exceptionally affordable.

Jaune: Yeah, but this is a Snow Angel. Can't get her something cheap.

Ren: Why not?

Jaune: *glares at Ren*

Ren: She has made it clear that she doesn't expect you to be the paying partner.

Jaune: *glares at Ren*

Ren: Has she... withdrawn at all, since?..

Jaune: If anything, she's gotten even more loving. We all have.

Ren: Then perhaps it is you she is after, not your finances.

Jaune: . . .

* * *

Weiss: *carries a platter of coffee and pastries over*

Weiss: *sits on the couch and goes to start pouring*

Jaune: *pulls up a small and stylish paper bag from under the table, putting it on the table*

Blake: *stares at the bag*

Weiss: Oh?

Jaune: Just me... being an idiot...

Weiss: And now I am even more intrigued.

Jaune: *nervously hands Blake the bag*

Blake: *rifles through the bag, pulling out a pair of chokers, one black with a white stone, one white with a black stone*

Blake: *hands Weiss the White chocker*

Jaune: *blocks her with his hand*

Jaune: You are a pair.

Blake: *looks at Jaune as she passes Weiss the black chocker*

Weiss: *takes the choker and affixes it*

Blake: *affixes the white chocker*

Jaune: I somehow thought this would...

Weiss: It's lovely, dear.

Blake: It's amazingly thoughtful.

Weiss: I knew you were the gentleman for us.

Jaune: *lovingly stares at Weiss*

Blake: *lovingly stares at Weiss*

Weiss: Oh, yes.

Weiss: *pours the coffee*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/613019662882570240/knight-guard-checkered-skies-part-iiii) tumblog.


End file.
